Naruto: Red Dawn Rising
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto has spent years preparing, manipulating. Now, its time to show the world what happens when you use the new Rikoudo Sennin as a tool. what happens when that tool finally decides to shape the world in his own twisted image? Naruto x Korra x Lin. Evil Naruto/Tobi. Sharingan and Rinnegan wielding. Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, to add to my crossover collection, I am adding a Naruto/ the legend of Korra. It will be a Naruto is the bad guy story, and it will be a Naruto/Korra/Lin story. Naruto will not be the only Naruto character in the story. There will be:**

**Kisame**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Gaara**

**Zetsu**

**Naruto also has the Rinnegan and sharingan hybrid, the Necagon. Those will be the characters up to this pint from Naruto. Now, how many of you wanted the waffle hut? Well too bad, I'm staying in college! Why am I so depressed about it though?**

-Chapter 1-

Naruto Uzumaki stood, staring out at Republic City. His black pants, shirt, and boots with a black cloak with red clouds, offset by the orange spiral mask on his face. His blonde hair, with it's black streaks in it, stood spiky in the rain. He had read about Amon's defeat by the Avatar, Korra, if he was correct. What the avatar didn't know was, Amon had been a means to an end.

He had been less than impressed with the avatar. Supposedly the protector of balance, and she barely, just barely, beat Amon. She who could bend all elements, could only just take out a blood bending water bender. Pathetic. Avatar Aang would have destroyed the man.

Naruto didn't know how to feel. He was immortal, spending over a thousand years watching as the world changed. He had sealed up the most interesting of his past acquaintances, those who interested him, and only unsealed them when he wanted their help or needed companionship.

He kept his skills sharp, and his dojutsu trained, so that one day, he may untie the world and bring about his eternal peace. Smiling under his mask, Naruto went back into his base of operations: A large, abandoned warehouse in the southern side of Republic City.

Naruto walked over to the battle fan that belonged to Obito. When he had defeated the madman, Naruto took the fan as his personal weapon. Using it to try and bring about peace. But the villages wouldn't listen! After the war, the villages turned on each other.

In the ensuing war, Naruto slunk into the shadows, watching. Always watching. He had used the Edo-Tensai to bring back Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu , and Gaara, who had died fighting Obito. Using four of the immortal Zetsu clones, Naruto gave them immortality.

They were his field agents. They carried his will across the lands. It was through his interference that Fire Lord Ozai had attempted to conquer the world. He had made the man kill off the Air benders. He knew that the avatar would still come.

Every action taken was to strengthen his hold on the world. Naruto had long since lost his contract with the Toads. Instead opting to sign the Wolf and Dragon contracts and become the Wolf/Dragon Sage. The toads didn't understand. They wanted to stop him. He couldn't have that. So imbuing his Susanoo with his Rinnegan, he obliterated . He felt some form of regret, but years of using his abilities to enact his plan had taken care of that.

Naruto walked up to the table in the middle of the room. A map of Republic City. He traced his finger over the entire city, to the Air bender island. It was time to stop hiding in the shadows, and force the world to bend his way. From now on, Naruto was dead. He was now Tobi, in the name of the man, who gave him his true strength.

-Air bender island-

Tenzin could feel something wrong. He just knew something was about to happen. It was only recently that Amon had been beaten, so why was he so anxious? Korra had jumped back into her training, however her relationship with Mako was not as she thought.

\He could see the boy was starting to be bad for the girl. He would always pull her from training, or make her do things for him. Penma had said something to the girl, but she simply stated that it was how they were.

Tenzin was no fool. He could clearly see the fear in the girls eyes whenever Mako was brought up in conversation. Lin had even tried to talk to the girl, but she wouldn't say anything. He was worried. She may not be his daughter, but he felt connected to her through his father.

It came to a boiling point when he saw the bruises.

She had been training outside, with her jacket on, in the scorching heat. Tenzin had walked up and, thinki9ng he was doing her some good, taken her jacket off her. He immediately noticed the bruises on her arms and shoulders. When he asked, Korra had broken down and told him everything. Mako's abuse, his jealousy over her mastery of fire bending, to how he cheated on her with cheap hookers.

In short, Tenzin was furious. He was about to go teach the boy a lesson, when Korra stopped him. Saying that she would take care of it. She never did. She did however get a black eye.

Tenzin shook those thoughts away, and focused on the matter at hand. Something powerful was coming and he needed to hold a meeting about this mysterious feeling. He walked into the impromptu meeting room, his dining room, and sat down before the gathered group: Korra, Bolin, Asami, _Mako_, his children and wife, and Lin.

Clearing his throat, Tenzin began," I have gathered you here today to talk about this, strange feeling that I have been having as of late. It feels as if something powerful is coming. What are your thoughts.?"

Korra spoke up," Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it. I mean, my air bending is coming along great and my connection to the spirit world is as strong as ever."

Tenzin nodded," Indeed. However, this feeling feels, close, now, as if it is going to be here anytime soon."

The meeting turned into a discussion about potential strategies when, Avatar Aang appeared before them _all_, looking gave.

"Korra, you need to get outside, NOW. The feeling tenzin has been having has arrived and is getting ready to do, whatever his plan is. Go now, and stop him before it is too late." Before he could be questioned he disappeared.

The group rushed outside, to see a man with blonde and black hair weaing and orange spiraling mask with one eyehole in a black, red clouded cloak. The figure regarded them all and greeted them in a childish voice," Ohayo, I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy and wants to be friends! Will you guys be Tobi's friends?"

Put-off by his childishness, the group hesitated. Then Korra spoke," Stop pretending! I know you aren't really like that. Aang wouldn't have told us about you if you weren't a threat."

The man now known as Tobi stood straight and spoke in a calm, deep, authoritive voice," Hehehe, so I see the young fool spoke of me. Did he tell you about me, I wonder? How I killed so many avatars in my long, long life? Did he mention that Amon was one of my tools? That Yakon obeyed me without question? That it was I who killed all of the air benders? Well, Did he?" Getting no answer except shocked looks, Tobi continued," I know all about how you beat Amon. All about your struggles, your fears, and your hopes. Your very existence was because of me. I killed Aang. The old fool just refused to die. So I just sped up the process. I was the one who, in the old bastards old age, smothered him in his sleep."

Tenzin was shocked and angry," You!? We sentenced the wrong man to execution for that! How could you?"

Tobi just looked at Tenzin as if he were an insect, which to him he was, and continued talking," Aang served his purpose. He was a tool to get rid of my other tools. Azula had promise, but, she was insane before I got the chance to 'convince' her to my beliefs. Oh well, I have such a new crop of tools to work with. Oh and Asami, congratulations, and to you too, Bolin. I hope you have a wonderful life together with the child you two sired."

Asami and Bolin were shocked. How did he know? They didn't tell anyone! Bolin voiced his thoughts," How did you know that? We never told anyone that Asami was pregnant!"

Tobi laughed," Fool! I know everything about you! How you fell for Asami, how you two kept your relationship secret, knowing Mako would disapprove. How, in your nights of passion, you would hope beyond hope for the 'blessing' of children. How, when you did conceive, Bolin fainted."

Asami, still shocked asked," But, why? Why did you want to know?"

"Because, you are my tools. I must always know of my tools actions. Do not worry, your child is safe. I do not harm children, for the most part." Tobi aid this in a monotone while looking at Meelo, who was walking up to him. Meelo reached out to grab his cloak, so that he could play on the mans shoulder, when in a sudden move found himself choking. Tobi had a firm grasp of the young boys throat, slowly squeezing it." Do NOT touch me boy! My mercy at the moment is limited!"

Tenzin wanted to run and save Meelo, but knew if he tried, he would die." Let him go! Please, show mercy!"

Tobi laughed at that, as if Meelo's death was a joke," Mercy? And what, pray tell, do you know of mercy? Why, I would be showing the boy mercy by killing him, and freeing him from this world of pain and hate."

"Please, he is my son! What would you have me do?" Tenzin asked frantically.

"In five days, my agents will come for the avatar. In five days, your son will be returned in exchange for Korra. If, you do not agree, then I will show you how 'merciful' I truly am."

Sucking Meelo into Tobi's personal dimension, he turned towards Lin," Ah, Lin-Lin, how good it is to see you. As beautiful as ever."

Lin walked forward as if in a trance, and shocking everyone there, bowed to Tobi," My master, I have served you dutifully and faithfully."

"You have. And I am a rewarding master, so here is your reward." Tobi placed his hand on top of Lin's head, and before the eyes of everyone, de-aged her to a younger form. Her grey hair turned black, he toned body got even more tone, and her c-cup breasts to their original DD-cup size. In short, she looked as though she was twenty again. And she was." Now rise Lin-Lin, and serve your master. And Councilman Tenzin, don't forget, five days. My agent, Kisame, will be in the werehouse district in werehouse ten with your child. Remember your deal. Oh, and before I forget, Ameratsu!"

From Tobi's eye came a torrent of black flame that engulfed Mako, incinerating him. Tobi and the de-aged Lin disappeared in a flock of crows.

**AN: Yes, this is an evil Naruto. And yes, Lin has been de-aged. Deal with it. Now this isn't one of the two stories I have planeed for the future. Those will come out tomorrow on Thanksgiving as a gift to you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And another one bites the dust! Chapter time! Waffles! Oh, yeah, no waffle hut. *Sobs in corner* God why! Why!**

-Chapter 2-

(Five days after the meeting)

Tenzin and the rest of the group, including Jinora and Ikki, as they were worried about their brother. They all made it to the warehouse and waited for the agent of Tobi to show up. As they were waiting, Korra and a surprisingly still alive, just very crispy, Mako questioned Asami and Bolin about their upcoming child.

"Bolin, how could you not tell me? We're fucking brothers! This is something kind of important for me to know! Now, what are you going to do about the baby?"

Bolin gave his brother a hard look," Keep it. Asami and I love each other. We're going to raise it and start a family."

Before the conversation could continue, two voices cut through the air.

"Ooh, look at the small **children, they will make** excellent appetizers." Out of the ground, came a man with one half of his face white and the other black. He was wearing a the same cloak as Tobi was and had a sinister grin on his face.

Tenzin walked forward, intent on getting both his son and answers," What are you and where is my son?"

The man just laughed," We are **Zetsu, and your son **has been here the whole time. **Now, the deal has changed, **we will still give you the boy, **but you must kill the man** over there."

On cue, a light turned on, showing a man tied to a chair. Tenzin looked horrified at the prospect of killing," Why? What has the man done to deserve death?"

Zetsu laughed again," The man is a **slave dealer and drug **runner , he has enslaved **many women and children.**"

Tenzin was torn, to save his son he must kill, but killing went against the air bender way. With a heavy heart, he sent a sharpened blast of air and decapitated the man swiftly, so he did not suffer. Zetsu looked on in amusement," Well it seems that **we owe Kakuzu some **money. We thought that **you wouldn't kill him **but Kakuzu did. It **seems we were wrong.**"

At that moment, Zetsu threw Meelo at Tenzin, who hugged his son with all of his strength. He looked up at the man and asked," Why did you do this? For what reason is there to kidnap my son and have me kill a man?"

A new voice spoke up, this one much more sardonic and cruel," Well, the boss kinda wanted to test your 'convictions', whatever the hell that meant." Everyone looked at the new comer. He was a young looking man with slicked back silver hair and a three-bladed scythe. He wore the same cloak as Tobi and Zetsu. The man continued," You see, if you hadn't of killed that douche, I would've gutted the brat with no remorse. If you did, then you get the brat back. The Boss set this up to see if your 'conviction' to not kill overweighed your 'conviction' to your family."

Tenzin asked," And who are you?"

The man grinned and jumped down," My name is Hidan. I am the assassin for the Boss. If he wants you dead and sends me, you die. End of discussion." Hidan noticed an alive Mako," Hey, you should be fucking dead! Boss fried your ass!"

Mako smirked arrogantly and replied," Maybe your 'Boss' is just too weak."

Hidan laughed his insane, cruel laughter," Fool! The Boss is gonna praise me when I kill you."

Hidan moved fast and cut into Mako's arm. Before Mako could retaliate, Hidan ingested the blood and h9s body turned black with the white skeleton markings. He then stabbed himself in the heart, killing, forever, Mako.

No one cared, though. The guy was a douche.

"Now that that is **taken care of we **must be taking our **Leave. Goodbye, Tenzin**." Zetsu stated as he sunk into the floor.

"See ya later, bitches! Oh, and as a parting message…"

Hidan used his scythe to slice through a rope next to him, causing a door to open, through some sort of trickery involving ropes and pulleys, you know, science crap, and release a small group of White Zetsu clones.

The Avatar group went on the offensive and attacked. Korra bent some fire and scorched 5 of the clones. Bolin used earth disks and crushed the clones heads, and Tenzin knocked 1 of them out, and cut the rest head's off. Asami was using her electroglove to shock and kill them. When it was all over, Hidan was gone, using the clones as a distraction.

Tenzin sighed," At least we have one to interrogate."

-Air Bender Island-

The White Zetsu, named Whitey by Bolin, sat against a post in the courtyard. They had tried everything to get him to speak, to no avail. He just wouldn't talk. Tenzin was agitated by this, creature. It came to a boiling point.

"Speak vile creature! What is Tobi planning? Tell me!"

"Hahaha, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is a good boy."

It had been like this for days.

-Tobi's Hideout-

Tobi was looking out at Republi City. How cozy the people were now that Amon was gone. It was disgusting! There were people starving, dying, out on the streets, and no one cared! He had ordered Kakuzu to go and make as much money, as was his specialty, so that they could, in order to gain more followers, distribute it to the poorer people.

While many would say that they would be weak, he disagreed. They were strong. They had to be to survive in this city. He had already gotten a steady flow of followers, and soon he would make a public appearance to further get more followers.

Tobi had set up, illegaly, a bounty office for the gangs and triads. He knew that this would give the people a chance to, not only a way to make money for themselves, but to further their skills and loyalty to him. He would make himself out to be the kind benefactor, giving the people money, when in reality, he was secretly training an army to take over the city.

Oh, how people sought meaning and purpose in their lives. He hated it, when the weak stayed weak and obeyed the strong without question. Have back bone! As he thought this, he felt the arms of his recent lover, Lin, wrap around him.

When he had gotten back to his base, the woman had repeatedly thanked him for turning her age back. He had stated that he needed her to be in top performance for the coming months. After he had done his daily check of the reports and gone to his room, she had entered, in a robe, and de-robed before they had wild and passionate sex.

"Thinking about the future?"

Tobi nodded," Yes. Thinking about what to do next. I have spent years manipulating and controlling so that I could unite the world under my banner of peace."

Lin hummed, tracing the scar over his chest and face," How did you get these? You never told me."

Tobi sighed, he would have to eventually," I got it when I fought a long dead enemy. I told you how I killed most of the Avatars? Well, this one didn't go so well. She and I had been lovers at one point. She had not told me she could bend, keeping g it a secret. When I found out she was the Avatar, I was enraged that she would keep that a secret. I slew her and turned the island to rubble, never looking back. What I didn't know was, a young boy would grow up and become the Avatar next, he had talked to her and hunted me down. We fought and he used his air bending to slice my face. Next he used fire bending and shoved his hand into my chest. I did not die, but, he killed by me in the end. It was from then on, I pledged to no matter what, kill every Avatar. And I have kept that promise ever since."

Lin was happy. He trusted her enough to tell her this. While she didn't know much of his past, she knew from speaking to Gaara that is was filled with pain and sorrow.

"You need to sleep. Tomorrow, you go to inspect the White Zetsu army and introduce Republic City to the Akatsuki. You need your rest."

Nodding, Tobi laid back down. Lin snuggled into his chiseled chest, loving his warmth. No matter how cold he acted towards people, she knew he cared in his own way. While he would never openly say that he loved her, she could tell with the way he acted. How he always made sure she had food, or had warm blankets. She knew he had loved another in his time, a Hinata Hyuuga, but when he told her of his plan, she had been disgusted. His heart had turned to stone because of her. That was when Naruto died and Tobi was born.

'_Don't worry, Tobi, Naruto, or any name you choose. I will always love you._'

**AN: What do you think? The plot thickens. Lin is in love with Tobi/Naruto, but does he truly love her back? And what of Korra? Will he truly kill her, or will he have a change of heart? Tune in next time for: Whitey Strikes back or Kisame's bad day.**


End file.
